


Basang-basa na nga Nasa Isip Mo (Gusto Nang Matikman)

by kagehinabokeh



Series: AtsuOmi Vlogs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Miya Atsumu, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, BOTTOMI agenda owo, Basta may bold please go away hahahhaa, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non Showbiz Jowa Sakusa Kiyoomi, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Too much use of the word suso and dede im so sorry, Top Miya Atsumu, bold
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Atsumu and Kiyoomi's balikan and makalat na relationship told in Atsumu Miya's 3 fanmeeting events and 1 bonus vlog.#AtsumuPatusok2021#AtsumuPatuhog#TinidorNiAtsumu1stWino kung saan naghihintay lang naman si Kiyoomi nang isang pangmalakasang proposal mula kay Atsumu at hindi niya inasahan ang mga nangyari.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: AtsuOmi Vlogs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986208
Kudos: 68





	Basang-basa na nga Nasa Isip Mo (Gusto Nang Matikman)

**Author's Note:**

> the title has no relevance except for the bold in this sequel please hahahaha. I'm bad at titles and I have bad decision making habits lalo na sa pagsusulat nito. Thank the titas of our sakuatsu bold nayshun and my number 1 dibel on my side, Kim. :") and miss kat for inspiring me para sa wedding proposal.
> 
> Spot the al james reference hahahaha. this was set right after the ending of ang tanging pag-asa ko ay maghihiwalay kayo.
> 
> Rated Explicit pa rin para sa lenggwahe at malala at umaatikabong sexual content. Please mind the tags sobrang kalat niya so please enjoy the bumpy ride just like how Kiyoomi rides Atsumu. Cheurms!! Have fun reading this! Use the hashtag #TinidorNiAtsumu1stWin hahahahhaa.

* * *

  
  
  


Nagwala ang entertainment industry nang malaman ng mga tao na hiwalay na si Atsumu sa long time love team nito na si Katsumi Takahashi at ang pagsilip ng mga tsismosa sa kung ano at sino si Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Noong araw na mag-trend siya pati na ang mga aso nila ni Atsumu dahil sa kahangalan ni Kiyoomi sa twitter world ay agad din silang nagkabati.

Hindi umalis si Atsumu ng isang linggo sa bahay nila kahit na kinukulit na ito ng press na umamin tungkol sa relasyon nila.

"As if hindi pa sapat ang vlog ko. Kapal ng mga 'yon, pagkatapos kong umiyak sa harap ng buong Pilipinas para sa 'yo? Itatanong pa rin nila kung sino ka?"

Iyon ang himutok ni Atsumu habang nakasakay si Kiyoomi sa kandungan nito. Panay ang talbog niya habang iniaangat naman ni Atsumu ang balakang upang magtama ang bawat paggalaw nila.

"Buwisit ka," Hingal ni Kiyoomi, "'Di ka ba titigil kadadaldal diyan? Iiwan kita dito sa kama! Kanina pa ako galaw nang galaw ikaw naman tamang daldal lang. Atsumu sinasabi ko sa iyo ayusin mo, uhaw ako ha."

Napakamot na lang si Atsumu sa batok, halos maglaway si Kiyoomi nang mag-flex ang mga braso nito at iniikot siya ng higa habang magkakonekta pa rin ang katawan nila.

_ "Ah—tangina mo, Tsumu."  _ Ungol ni Kiyoomi nang iangat ni Atsumu ang binti niya at isabit sa balikat nito.

"Sabi mo uhaw ka? Ayan na nga ginagalingan ko na.  _ Puta. Ang sikip? O-Omi. _ "

_ "Malamang, ilang buwan mo ako pinaghintay? Nothing beats you and your fingers, Tsumu, mahal." _

Ngumisi siya at bawat labas-masok ni Atsumu ay iniipit niya ito sa loob niya dahilan para umungol ang si Atsumu sa ibabaw niya.

_ "Come on, Tsumu. I'm not fragile. Fuck me like you mean it, mahal." _

Iyon ang gatilyo at parang hayop na nakawala sa hawla si Atsumu. Pinatirik nito magdamag ang mata ni Kiyoomi. Tanghaling tapat pa lang ngunit hindi sila mapigilan. Hindi na niya alam kung nakalayas na ba si Rintarou at Motoya o baka nakikinig ang dalawa sa milagro nila ni Atsumu.

  
  


Lahat na yata ng puwesto sa kama ay nagawa nila, padapa, pahiga, kumandong, sa pader, nakaliyad sa sahig. Halos magkabali-baliko sila sa kuwarto. Nakakakalat ang mga kumot, naitapon na pati mga unan sa sahig sa sobrang tindi ng uhaw nila Kiyoomi at Atsumu sa isa't isa.

Nariyan rin na magbaliktaran sila. Hinga at idlip na lang ang pahinga sa makalat na kama. Naubos na rin ang condom nila at honestly, wala nang pakialam si Kiyoomi kung nararamdaman man niyang tumutulo ang mainit na katas sa binti niya nang tumayo siya para mag-inat.

Dama niya ang init ng titig nito at nagulat siya nang paulanan ni Atsumu ng sampal ang likod ng hita niya pati na rin ang pang-upo ni Kiyoomi.

Yinakap siya nito sa likuran at pagkatapos ay hinila paupo sa kandungan ni Atsumu. 

Hinalikan nito ang tainga niya at walang kahirap-hirap na lumusot ulit sa loob niya.

Loose na pakiramdam ni Kiyoomi. Dama niya ang pagpintig ni Atsumu sa kalooban niya, ramdam niya ang pagtigas nito at pagkapal at paos na paos na siya sa kauungol sa pangalan nito.

Dumila ito sa leeg ni Kiyoomi bago kumagat na para bang kulan pa ang mga markang nakakalat sa balak niya.

"T-Tsumu. Please, pagod na ako." Reklamo niya habang ginagalaw siya ni Atsumu.  _ Taas-baba _ sa kandungan nito na para bang isa siyang manika.

"Hmm? Pagod ba? E ang tigas mo na ulit," Bulong nito sabay buga ng mainit na hangin sa tainga niya. 

Tumirik ang mata ni Kiyoomi nang paulit-ulit na tamaan ni Atsumu ang pinakamasarap na parte ng katawan niya. 

Iniulat niya ang pangalan nito na tila ba isang panalangin. Paulit-ulit. Nagmamakaawa. 

  
  


_ "Atsumu." _

_ "Atsumu." _

Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung para saan ang mga salita o pati na ang luha na namumuo sa mata habang paulit-ulit na pinararamdam ni Atsumu ang kaligayahang halos isang taon nang hindi natikman ni Kiyoomi.

Hinablot niya ang mukha nito at nakita niya ang nakaawang na labi ni Atsumu pati na ang matang mapungay habang titig na titig sa kanya.

Nakayakap ang malalaking braso sa baywang ni Kiyoomi, magkadikit ang mainit na dibdib habang tuloy siya sa indayog. Hinihigop nang buo si Atsumu. Dinadama ang init nito sa loob niya. Lumalangoy sila sa pagnanasa at alam ni Kiyoomi na mahal siya. 

  
  


_ "Mahal." _

_ "Mahal." _

_ "Omi, mahal na mahal kita." _

Tumawa si Kiyoomi na parang hibang habang hinahalikan ang pisngi ni Atsumu na may luha.

Sinabayan na niya ang pitik ng balakang ni Atsumu.

_ Taas-baba. _

Mararahas na talbog, hinihigop ng buong sikip niya ang kahandaan ni Atsumu.

Bawat hiyaw, bawat ungol, bawat daing ay tila panalangin. Sa halos isang taon na paglalayo nila ay hindi na niya pakakawalan si Atsumu.

Kung kailangan niyang makipaglaban ng patayan sa mga tao, pati na sa loveteams ni Atsumu, wala siyang pakialam.

Tatawirin na ni Kiyoomi lahat.

  
  


_ "Omi, I missed you. Missed you, love you. M-Mahal…" _

Dumaing ito at kumiwal si Kiyoomi sa kandungan nito, nakasabunot ang kamay sa buhok. Marahas ang paghinga, paos ang lalamunan sa pagsigaw.

_ "Lapit ka na, Tsumu? Hmm? Hahanap ka pa ng iba? Gusto mo pa sa suso, ano? Sagot?" _

  
  


Patlang-patlang ang paghinga.

Umiikot ang buong mundo.

  
  


_ Ngunit sila lang ang mahalaga. _

  
  


"Ikaw lang mahal ko, Omi. I-Ikaw lang. Sa iyo lang ako. Ikaw lang paliligayahin ko ng ganito…"

Pumikit si Kiyoomi, dama ang magaspang na kamay ni Atsumu sa kanya pati na ang pagbulusok ng mainit na katas sa loob niya.

  
  
  


_ Langit. _

_ Langit. _

  
  


_ Kung ito ang langit niya, wala na siyang balak pang umalis. _

_ Sumabog ang liwanag. _

  
  


_ Pumitik ang mga puso. _

  
  


_ "Mahal din kita, Tsum. Kahit engot mo." _

  
  
  


~

  
  


Tulala si Kiyoomi sa kisame. Hindi na niya alam kung anong oras na. Basta ang nararamdaman lang niya ay malinis na siya maayos na ang kama, mainit ang yakap ni Atsumu sa tabi niya.

Humalik siya sa hubad na dibdib nito malapit sa banayad na tibok ng puso nito.

"Sigurado kang hindi mo ginaganito si Katsumi noon? 'Di ka talaga na-attract sa suso niya?"

Narinig ni Omi ang tawa ni Atsumu at sinalubong ang tingin nito bago hinagkan ang mga taling sa noo ni Kiyoomi, "Kahit maging suso na lang siya, ikaw lang mahal ko. Alam kong walang proper excuse 'yung hiwalayan nating dalawa pero sana alam mong hindi naman seryoso 'yon. Publicity stunt lang para sa teleserye namin."

Huminga nang malalim si Kiyoomi, "Promise 'yan ha? Hindi kayo nagkiss o nag-momol?"

"Hindi nga po, kini-kiss lang niya ako sa pisngi pero hindi ko naman gusto. Ikaw lang naiisip ko. Pero sorry pa rin kasi hindi ko tayo pinaglaban. Sorry nauna pa niya masilip bahay natin. Alam mo naman ikaw lang pakakasalan ko."

Halos mapabangon si Kiyoomi sa kama pero lamog na lamog na ang katawan niya at nanginginig ang tuhod niya sa tindi ng pagmamake-up sex nila ni Atsumu. Hindi niya alam kung paano pa ito nakabangon at inalagaan at pinaliguan siya, pinalitan pa ang bedsheets nila para komportable si Kiyoomi.

"Pakakasalan mo ako?!"

Sumimangot si Atsumu, "Ay sorry? Nadulas. Hulaan mo muna kung kailan."

Nagkulubong na si Kiyoomi ng kumot sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya.

"Pangit mo, gago! I love you, Tsumu kahit napakakupal mo."

  
  


~

**_Fanmeeting #1_ **

  
  


Nag-die down na ang issue several weeks later nang punuin ni Atsumu ng  _ AtsuOmi _ content ang youtube channel niya kasama ang mga anak nilang aso.

Pinakilala na rin niya si Kiyoomi bilang partner nito for 4 years at simula niyon ay naiwang luhaan ang AtsuKa shipdom.

Napag-usapan na rin ng management na oras na rin para umamin si Atsumu. Kikita pa rin naman siya pagiging magaling na aktor kahit wala siyang katambal. 

  
  


"Magtino ka. Sinasabi ko sa iyo, Atsumu. Gawa ka ng kalokohan sa event mo. 'Di mo na kami makikita ng mga anak mo."

Lumunok si Atsumu at tumitig sa dalawang aso nilang natutulog sa binti ni Kiyoomi. Sa sobrang in love ni Atsumu ay naiisip na niya talagang pakasalan si Kiyoomi lalo na kapag sinasabi nitong  _ anak _ nila. 'Di na siya makapaghintay na magkaroon sila ng mga anak na kambal.

Siniil niya ng halik si Kiyoomi at kinuskos ang mga ilong nila, "Sungit. 'Di na ako gagawa ng kalokohan. Mahal kita. Alagaan mo anak natin, kakayod si Daddy para makalipat na ng bahay."

Inirapan siya ni Kiyoomi ngunit pulang-pula ang pisngi nito, "Ano nakain mo? Lambing mo ha."

"Ikaw kinain ko kagabi? Tapos kanina pagkagising ikaw din? Kiyoomi best breakfast."

"Buwisit ka! Lumayas ka na nga. Uwi ka dinner mamaya, ayaw ko magluto."

_ Demanding Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Pero mahal na mahal ni Atsumu ang asawa niya. _

Nanginginig siya habang iniisip na malapit na niya maging asawa si Kiyoomi.

_ Sabi nga ni Beyoncé, if you like it then you should've put a ring on it… _

  
  
  


"Ako na lang dinner mo mamaya, Omi."

"'Di ka masustansya. Ayaw ko."

"Mahal mo naman."

"Sadly. Get out, para makauwi ka nang maaga. No monkey business, Atsumu. I love you."

  
  
  


Apparently monkey business comes in later that day habang nasa meet and greet si Atsumu ng fans. Hi-touch event nga pala meaning kailangan niya makipag-holding hands habang nakikipag-usap at pumipirma ng movie posters nila for AtsuKa's last movie project.

  
  


_ "Hindi na po ba kayo magkakabalikan ni Ate Katsumi?" _

"Wala pong kami. May mga anak akong naghihintay sa bahay pati dragonang asawa kaya wala talaga."

Hinawakan ni Atsumu ang kamay ng teenager at kinuskos ang buhok ng babae, "Makaka-move on din kayo. Not every loveteams ay na-i-in love sa huli."

  
  


Sunod na disaster ay ang mga flower crown at cute hats na pinasuot kay Atsumu. He's sure na by now ay nagte-trending na siya. Pero ang hindi niya maintindihan ay kung bakit naka-attend si Rintarou sa fanmeeting habang may bitbit na giant tinidor na plushie.

"Pose ka na lang, Atsumu. Para sa ikapapayapa niyo 'to ng best friend ko."

  
  


_ twitter.com _

  
  


**_Philippine Trends - July 2020_ **

  
  


**_#1 - #AtsumuFork_ **

**_#2 - TusukanwithMiya2020_ **

  
  
  


_ Rintarou Suna @sunarise • 10m _

_ @kiyosakusa stay winning in life. may @miyatsumoon na, may tinidor pa!! #TusukanwithMiya2020 _

_ [ Photoset : Si Atsumu may suot na fork headband ang design at isang giant fork plushie ]  _

  
  


_ Kiyoomi Sakusa quoted the tweet: _

_ @kiyosakusa natuhog magdamag hahahaha. pangit mo. _

  
  
  


_ Later that night ay inasar-asar siya ni Kiyoomi kaya ang ending ay natuhog na naman niya ito sa kama nila magdamag at hindi na sila nakapagpahinga. _

  
  


_ #TinidorNiAtsumu1stWin  _

  
  


~

  
  


**_Fanmeeting #2 - October 2020._ **

  
  


Chaos ensues sa pangalawang fanmeeting ni Atsumu with his co-stars na modelo rin ng Bench Body. Bawal ang minor sa event dahil puro nsfw posters ang pinipirmahan nila at magazine na naglalaman ng R-18 content especially mga tanong about their bodies and  _ sex life _ .

  
  


May special event din kung saan a lucky fan can ask their favorite star ng tanong or gustong ipagawa.

Sadyang nakakalungkot na tumapat kay Atsumu ang isang fan na malaki ang hinaharap at sigurado siyang lagot na naman siya sa asawa niyang hilaw pag-uwi sa unit nito.

"Atsumu-san, dare po."

Nagulat ang host pagiging bold ni Ate girl. Literal na bold din pati dahil sa bralette na suot nito. Ready na para sa maaksyon na ganap…

"Dare po, pa-sign po sana sa boobs ko."

Namawis si Atsumu lumingon siya sa handler niyang si Tetsurou na nakangiwi sa kanya. Walang choice. Kailangan for fan service.

_ Mahirap kumita ng pera. _

  
  


Kaya pinirmahan ni Atsumu and side-boob ng babae na sure na sure na sa pinagagawa nito. Nakailang tanong siya kung sure na ba ito at bago pa mabuwisit ang fan ay pinirmahan niya na ang suso nito.

Nagtilian sa hall. Nararamdaman na niya ang galit ni Kiyoomi na allergic na yata sa suso pagkatapos ng pagdaan ni Katsumi sa buhay nilang dalawa.

  
  


~

"Wow, hindi ko expected na may pirmahan ng suso! Anong susunod, pirmahan ng panty? Batuhin ka ng bra sa stage? Gets ko naman masarap ka pero ano ba, Atsumu?! Oo na lang palagi? Sakalin ko si Tetsu gusto mo?"

"Mahal naman! Trabaho lang. Walang personalan, 'di ba?!"

Namaywang si Kiyoomi at hindi alam ni Atsumu kung bakit tinitigasan siya kapag nag-aapoy si Kiyoomi sa galit.

"Anong walang personalan? Pinersonal ako ni Ate?! Ano, dahil ba may suso siya may rights siya? Sasakalin ko kayo!"

Tinitigan siya ni Kiyoomi at mukhang naintindihan nito ang itsura nito ngayon pati na ang  _ growing pain _ sa pantalon ni Atsumu, "Napaka-libog mo ano, bastos! Nag-uusap pa tayo, tigas na tigas ka na. Nakakatuwa ba 'yon, Atsumu?!"

Umiling siya, "Pirmahan na lang din kita sa dede, Omi?"

Naeeskandalo siyang tinitigan ni Kiyoomi lalo na nang kumahol ang mga aso nila, "Atsumu, ano ba naririnig ng mga bata?! Tarantado ka ba? Wala akong suso!"

Dahan-dahang lumapit si Atsumu, isa-isang hinubad ang piraso ng damit habang paatras nang paatras si Kiyoomi, binato pa niya paikot-ikot ang sinturon at ibinagsak sa gilid. 

Nang mahubad ang huling saplot niyang briefs ay inikot niya iyon sa ere at dumiretso ng tapon sa mukha ni Kiyoomi.

"Napabastos mo! Ang baboy pati! Atsumu ano ba, nakakatuwa ba?!"

"Bastos nakahubad, special nakatuwad."

Tumili si Kiyoomi nang ma-corner niya ito. Sarado ang mata pero bumubukas din para manilip.

"Hubad na dali, alam ko na kung paano kita pipirmahan. 'Di lang kita pipirmahan, pipinturahan din kita."

Agad niyang winarak ang suot nitong T-Shirt hanggang sa mabalunbon sa paanan nila ang mga damit na nakakalat sa sahig.

"P-Paano?"

"Ganito."

  
  


At binuhat niya si Kiyoomi, binato sa kama at sinamba buong gabi. Para silang mga hayop na uhaw na uhaw. Pinuno ni Atsumu ng marka ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi habang mga kalmot naman nito ang nakabakat sa malapad na likod ni Atsumu.

Ginamit niya ang bibig para pirmahan ang katawan nito. Halik, sipsip, marka, kagat. Lahat ng maaaring gawin sa katawan ni Kiyoomi.

Wala itong ginawa kundi ang dumaing lang, mag-ingay, kumapit sa kumot at sabunutan si Atsumu.

Lalo na nang tikman niya ang lagusan nito. Paikot nang paikot, labas-masok ang dila at daliri.

  
  


Wala siyang naunawaan sa gabing iyon kundi ang mga ungol nilang tumatama sa apat na sulok ng kuwarto nila. 

Ang mga katas na naghahalo sa katawan nilang dalawa, kinakalat ni Atsumu sa tiyan, sa hita at likuran ni Kiyoomi nang padapain niya ito.

Bumubulong ng maruruming bagay na gagawin niya rito, mga mura, mga ingit kung gaano kasarap ang gabing iyon para sa kanila.

  
  


_ Ang sarap mo. _

_ Masikip. _

_ Mainit. _

Lahat na yata ng salita ay hindi malarawan kung gaano kasarap ang langit sa piling ni Kiyoomi. Kung paanong tila umaawit ang anghel kapag tinatawag nito ang pangalan niya.

Kung paano siya umaakyat sa piling ng mga ulap at tala kapag binubulong ni Kiyoomi na  _ si Atsumu lang. _

  
  


_ Kay Atsumu lang ako. _

_ Sa iyo lang, mahal. _

_ Ikaw lang. _

  
  


_ Akin lang. _

_ Kiyoomi. _

_ Mahal kita. _

  
  
  


_ Bumaon nang sobrang lalim. Kumalmot ang mga kuko, pipi ang mga daing. Walang tunog maliban sa naghahalong katas na tumalsik sa katawan nila. _

  
  
  


_ Lagpas na sa langit. Naabot na nila ang rurok. _

  
  


_ Pirmado na si Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Alagang Miya Atsumu. _

  
  
  


~

**_Fanmeeting # 3 - February 2021_ **

  
  


Masaya si Atsumu sa nakalipas na buwan. Masarap palang galitin si Kiyoomi dahil lalong pinipigil, lalong nanggigigil. Mas sumaya dahil nagkaroon sila ng bagong anak, si  _ Omicat _ dahil kamukha ni Kiyoomi. Masungit sa una ngunit malambing din pagkatapos.

Nagkaroon din sila ng maliit na birthday special last year sa kaarawan ni Atsumu at Osamu. Masaya rin ang Pasko nila dahil magkasama silang dalawa ni Kiyoomi.

Pero mas kinakabahan siya dahil parang araw-araw na siyang kinakatok ng ideya ng pagpapakasal. Gusto niya kasing buwisitin si Kiyoomi madalas kaya inaasar niya ito sa kasal at hindi niya masisi ang boyfriend.

Maglilimang taon na sila sa darating na Mayo at baka doon na lang siya mag-propose.

Ang problema lang ay nagkaroon ng malaking aberya dahil birthday ni Kiyoomi kinabukasan ngunit may fanmeeting si Atsumu para sa bagong family-centric movie na kasama si Atsumu.

Patok sa fans ang pagdadala ng mga salamin at sasabihin na sinama nila ang boyfriends nila kaya kapag hinanap ni Atsumu ay ilalabas ng mga ito ang mirror at  _ tadah!  _ si Atsumu ang instant jowa.

Aliw na aliw siya. Pang-anim na yata ito sa mga babaeng dumalo sa fanmeeting nila. Halos lahat din ay pinangangakuan ni Atsumu ng kasal.

_ "Kapag po ba naka-graduate ako, Tsumu-san, papakasal tayo?" _

Kabisado na ni Atsumu ang linya at galawa niya, ngingiti at kukuhanin ang kamay ng babae.  _ Pa-fall.  _ At sasabihing,  _ "Kapag nag-aral ka ng mabuti, magpapakasal tayo." _

Kung iyon ang paraan upang makapag-aral nang maayos ang mga bata ay paulit-ulit niya iyong gagawin. Minsan kasi ay may mga fans na uma-absent pa sa school o trabaho para lang makita at  _ harutin _ siya.

Pero kahit naman maghubad sila sa harap niya,  _ legs at puwet  _ lang ni Kiyoomi ang hanap niya. Si kulot na masungit lang ang mahal niya at pakakasalan.

Balikong-baliko na ang pagkatao ni Atsumu dahil sa masungit na Papa ng tatlo nilang fur babies.

_ "Tsumu-san, puwede niyo ba isuot ang singsing na 'to sa akin? Naka-graduate na po ako last month! Ikaw po ang inspirasyon ko! So puwede na tayo magpakasal?" _

Ngumiti si Atsumu, isinuot ang pekeng singsing sa isang fan kasabay ang isang pamatay na ngiti, "Okay, I do."

  
  
  


twitter.com

**_Philippine Trends_ **

**_#1 Atsumu Miya Nation's Husband_ **

  
  
  


"Ano 'tong nababalitaan ko na ang dami mo nang pakakasalan ha? Ang dami mo nang asawa sa twitter? Tanggalin mo na nga 'ko sa listahan? Nakakatuwa ba 'yon, Atsumu?!"

Mukhang na-gets ni Muomi at Suomi na nag-aaway sila ng Papa nito kaya umalis ang mga ito at nagpunta sa kitchen habang si Omicat naman ay ngumingiyaw lang sa sofa habang dinidilaan ang paws nito.

_ Manang-mana sa Papa Omi. _

"Hoy, kinakausap kita! Ano, ilang fans pa ang mag-I do ka riyan? Loko ka, birthday ko na bukas tapos gan'yan ka? Ano dami kang asawa, alisin mo na lang ako sa listahan!"

At dahil likas na buwisit si Atsumu ay gusto niya lalong pikunin ang boyfriend, "O bakit ka galit? 'Di pa naman tayo kasal ha. Asawa ba kita?"

Nagbilang si Atsumu hanggang tatlo kung raratratin ba siya ni Kiyoomi ng mura ngunit nabigla siya nang wala siyang narinig, tinitigan niya si Kiyoomi na nanunubig ang mata. Mukhang gulat na gulat sa narinig.

"Tarantado ka. 'Di ko alam bakit boyfriend kitang hayop ka! Napakapangit ng ugali mo."

Napanganga na lang si Atsumu nang batuhin siya ni Kiyoomi ng isang pulang kahita at nag-lock ng pintuan ng kuwarto nila.

Pagbukas niya ng kahon ay singsing doon.  _ Paper ring. _

May date iyon noong pansamantala silang naghiwalay dahil kay  _ babaeng suso  _ at may maliit na sulat sa gilid.

_ "Sigurado na ako sa 'yo kahit pangit ka, pakakasalan kita. P.S.: tagal namang mag-propose!" _

  
  


Halos mapugto ang hininga ni Atsumu at mapunit ang labi sa pagngiti. Lumuha na lang siya sa sala habang nakatingin nang masama si Omicat sa kanya.

  
  


Babawi siya sa birthday ni Kiyoomi bukas at mukha namang epektibo dahil hindi na ito galit ngunit may kaunting tampo pa rin.

Sinorpresa lang niya ito ng isang romantic dinner date. Basta simula almusal ay alagang-alaga niya ang soon to be Miya 2 ng buhay niya.

Wala namang ibang ginawa si Kiyoomi kundi umiyak habang binabasa ang sulat ni Atsumu. 

"Na-touched ka ba?"

"Ang pangit kasi ng sulat mo, 'di ko maintindihan."

Pinanlakihan lang ni Atsumu ng mata si Kiyoomi ngunit bigla siyang niyakap nit, "Mahal din kita kahit lagi tayong nagpipikunan. Salamat, nandito ka buong araw para sa birthday ko. Mahal ka namin ng mga anak mo,  _ asawa kong pangit _ ."

  
  


Humalik lang siya pisngi ni Kiyoomi at sinayaw ang kasintahan para itahan ito, "Mahal na mahal din kita. Huwag kang kikiligin."

"Panira ka ng moment, buwisit ka talaga."

  
  
  


Ngumiti si Atsumu, dinama ang init ng buong katawan ni Kiyoomi at ang banayad na tibok ng mga puso nila.

  
  


_ Malapit na, Omi ko. Hintay ka lang. _

  
  


_ ~ _

+1 Vlog.

  
  
  


**_AtsuOmi Vlogs 2021 : Livestream HAPPY 5TH ANNIVERSARY VLOG SURPRISE. HE SAID YES!!! - MAY 2021_ **

  
  
  


Nag-pan ang camera sa puwesto ni Atsumu kung saan hawak niya ang isang giant cat plushie at isang pumpon ng puting rosas.

"Hi guys. Alam kong ang tagal na no'ng huli naming vlog. Birthday pa yata ni Omi-Omi ko at hindi ko kaya na mabuko 'yung surprise."

Umikot ang camera man ni Atsumu at ipinakita ang set-up ng rooftop sa bagong gawa nilang bahay. Kompleto na 'yon,  _ oo  _ na lang ni Kiyoomi ang kulang at lilipat na sila sa susunod na linggo.

May isang malaking hugis puso ng mga rose petals sa itaas ay may nakasabit na fairy lights. Papagabi na rin kasi, lulubog na ang araw at ayon sa driver ni Tsumu ay nasundo na nito si Kiyoomi.

Sinadya niya talagang mag-away sila nang nagdaang araw para may rason itong umiyak mamaya sa harap niya. Gusto lang niyang makabawi sa kasintahan sa dami ng pinagdaanan nila noong nakaraang taon.

Muntik pang mawala ito sa kanya kaya naman gusto niyang maging secured na ito sa piling niya. Anu't anuman ay simula palang noong umpisa ay sigurado na siyang si Kiyoomi na ang pakakasalan niya.

Mayroon ding maliit na duyan sa set-up kung saan nakalagay ang malaking calligraphy ng Atsu at Omi. May isang malaking frame rin ng collage ng mga litrato nilang dalawa mula noong nililigawan niya ito hanggang sa unti-unti na silang bumubuo ng pamilya.

Condo unit, mga furniture, aso at pusa.  _ Apelyido _ na lang ni Kiyoomi ang kulang at kailangan niyang baguhin, kumpleto na ang buhay ni Atsumu.

Nasa gilid din ng rooftop ang pamillya nila, magulang at mga kapatid ni Omi, pamilya ni Atsumu, si Samu, si Rintarou at si Motoya na para ring naiihi sa kaba.

Pero pinakakabado si Atsumu dahil dumating na si Kiyoomi ayon sa driver niya. Nakita nila sa isang camera na mukhang nagto-tour ito sa bahay at umiinit ang puso ni Atsumu dahil lahat ng plano nila ay matutupad na.

  
  


Sumenyas si Rintarou, gumulong ang camera sa puwesto ni Kiyoomi na mukhang gulat na gulat sa mga taong nakita nito. Nakatago pa rin si Atsumu, namamawis ang kamay at nang maglakad si Kiyoomi ay tumunog ang instrumental ng  _ You  _ by  _ The Carpenters. _

Lumabas si Atsumu sa pinagtataguan, wala pa man din ay natatakot siyang maramdaman ni Kiyoomi ang malakas na kabog ng puso niya.

Tumikhim siya at iniabot ang bulaklak at plushie rito, "Happy Anniversary, Omi-Omi, mahal ko."

Nalukot ang mukha nito at pumatak ang luha, "Nakakainis ka. W-Wala akong gift sa 'yo. Kala ko na naman kalokohan 'to. Happy Anniversary, Atsu."

Hinalikan niya ang labi nito bago hinila papunta sa kumpol ng rosas na korteng puso. Bigla nang bumunghalit ng iyak si Kiyoomi nang mamamataan ang mga magulang nila sa gilid na nagpapahid ng luha. Lahat ng taong nasa rooftop na naging saksi ng pagmamahalan nila ay nagsisiiyakan na. 

Hindi na rin alam ni Atsumu kung bakit tumulo na ang luha habang nakatingin sa hinahanging buhok ni Kiyoomi, sa itim nitong mata at sa taling nito sa noo.

Inilapag niya sa gilid ang bitbit niyang regalo.

"Mahal kita. Kiyoomi, mahal na mahal kita," Garalgal ang tinig ni Atsumu habang natatawa si Kiyoomi sa kanya.

"Kapag ito pusa lang binigay mo sa akin, hihiwalayan na kita." 

Tumawa ang mga tao, "Aso naman ulit para sa iyo."

Akma siyang papaluin ng lalaki ngunit lumuhod si Atsumu. Hinalikan ang daliri ni Kiyoomi, nakamaang lang ito at gulat na gulat.

Nanginginig ang kamay ni Atsumu nang binuksan niya ang asuling kahita, "Ilang buwan ko nang iniisip, kabisado ko na 'yung speech ko pero no'ng nakita kitang dumating parang nakalimutan ko lahat."

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin, palubog na ang araw at nanlalabo na ang mata niya sa luha, "Pitong taon na tayong magkakilala, limang taon ng buhay natin ikaw lang ang kasama ko. Itinayo ko 'yung mundo ko na ikaw ang kasama ko. Omi," Singhap ni Atsumu, "Gusto kong makasama ka habang-buhay. Mula sa paggising sa umaga hanggang sa pagtulog ko sa gabi. Omi, gusto kong inisin ka araw-araw at lambingin ka sa bawat sandali. Matutupad lang lahat ng pangarap ko kung pakakasalan mo ako. Hayaan mo akong alagaan ka hanggang sa huling hininga ko. Kiyoomi, sa harap ng mga taong nagmamahal sa atin, puwede ka na bang maging Miya ng buhay ko?"

Hindi na nakatayo pa si Atsumu sa pagkakaluhod nang yakapin siya ni Kiyoomi at halikan ang buong mukha niya. Wala na siyang maintindihan maliban sa  _ "napakapangit mong umiyak"  _ at  _ "mahal na mahal din kita". _

Iniangat ni Kiyoomi ang mukha niya, parehong basa ng luha ang pisngi, "Tsumu, oo. Palaging oo. Gusto kong makasama ka habang-buhay. Aalagaan din kita. Mahal, oo, pakakasalan kita. Suot mo na singsing ko."

Nanginginig ang kamay ni Atsumu at muntik na siyang himatayin sa dami ng pagmamahal na nasa puso niya nang maisuot iyon sa daliri ni Kiyoomi.

Nagpalakpakan ang pamilya nila sa isang tabi habang magkahugpong ang mga labi. Naghahalo ang lasa ng luha sa halik ngunit matamis iyon, katulad ng pag-ibig nilang napakaraming pinagdaanan ngunit hinatid pa rin sila sa isa't isa hanggang sa huli.

  
  


Tumutunog pa rin ang piano music sa isang gilid, niyakap siya ni Kiyoomi. Kusang gumalaw ang mga paa. Mahinang umiindak habang dama ang sabay na pagkabog ng dibdib.

"Thank you, Tsumu. Happy Anniversary. Salamat sa bahay, nandito rin buong pamilya natin."

Humalik siya sa gilid ng leeg ni Kiyoomi. Mainit. Mainit ang yakap, ang puso, ang damdamin.

"Lahat, Omi. Lahat ibibigay ko para sa 'yo. Mahal na mahal kita. Limang taon na tayong nagbabangayan sana huwag kang mapapagod sa akin."

Kitang-kita niya ang halos mapunit na pisngi ni Kiyoomi sa pagngiti, may iilang luha sa pisngi ngunit alam niyang maligaya ito.

"Walang kahit ano ang kailangan, Atsu. Hindi ako mapapagod. Basta ikaw lang. Basta nandiyan ka. Basta tayo hanggang dulo."

Tumango siya, "Omi, thank you. Akin ka na talaga. Mahal na mahal kita."

_ Isang ngiti. _

_ Isang halik. _

_ Luha. _

  
  


_ Maraming luha ngunit masaya.  _

  
  


_ Mahal. _

_ Mahal. _

  
  


_ Mahal na mahal. _

  
  
  


_ "Matagal nang sa 'yo, Atsu. Mula pa noong simula. Mahal din kita." _

  
  
  
  
  


_ You are one of the few things worth remembering _

_ And since it's all true _

_ How could anyone mean more to me than you. _

  
  
  
  


_ End credits. _

  
  


_ Happy Anniversary, soon to be Miya Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Kiyoomi [V.O.] _

_ Happy Anniversary, Atsumu. I love you. _

  
  
  


A distinct sound of lips smacking can be heard in the background.

_ Atsumu [V.O.] _

_ Mahal na mahal kita, Kiyoomi ko.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Thanks for watching! See you at our wedding in December 2021. _

_ #KiyooMiyaNaNiAtsumu _

  
  
  


_ -fin. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> inspired 'to sa pirma ni Atsumu and titas really had to dibel me at 9 in the morning, "Papirma raw sa suso." HAHAHAHAHA. and this fic was born. ayun!! I might add more to this universe kasi basura ako for self-indulgent kalat and softness.
> 
> Please love me po chouz!! I'm @_kenmeow at CC and twitter pls scream sakuatsu at me!!! :") cookies to everyone na nakarating until the very end hahaha.


End file.
